9 Janvier 2006
by Valalyeste
Summary: Une fic sans prétention sur un perso que j'affectionne particulièrement.La fic est courte donc un résumé semble superflu.Venez découvrir tout simplement.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf un), mais c'est avec émotion que je me permet cet emprunt.

**9 Janvier 2006**

Le jour commence à peine à poindre sur le parc givré de Poudlard, une ombre furtive glisse près du château. Neuf années bientôt qu'il avait quitté ces lieux la mort dans l'âme après son impardonnable trahison envers celui qui lui avait accordé une seconde chance.

Pourquoi revenir en ces lieux aujourd'hui, alors que la plupart n'étaient plus.

Le maître avait finalement été vaincu par cet insupportable Potter, il faut avoué qu'il avait bénéficié d'un soutien exceptionnel avec miss-je-sais-tout et le rouquin. Lucius comme la plupart des disciples du maître avaient subis le baiser des Détraqueurs, il était pourtant parvenu à fuir Azkaban, mais sa fierté ayant été mise à mal par l'échec de son fils, il avait tenté une fois de trop un doloris sur Drago. Narcissia excédée l'envoya elle-même dans les bras d'un Détraqueur à l'aide d'un sort puissant. Les lèvres de l'homme se soulevèrent en un rictus qui aurait pu être interprété comme un sourire si son regard ne trahissait pas l'amertume qui étreignait son cœur.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui et ici, Minerva occupait à présent le poste de Dumbledore, tout comme lui elle avait pardonné à ce jeune effronté de Serpentard qui aveuglé par l'éducation d'un tyran avait rejoint le camp de l'ombre. Cet enfant sur lequel il avait veillé comme s'il avait été le sien, le serment fait à Narcissia n'avait pas été l'unique raison de sa décision d'accomplir lui-même la mission de Drago. Il était son filleul, comment aurait-il pu le laisser ainsi s'avilir, alors que tant de grandes choses l'attendaient.

Une larme perla sur le visage impassible de l'homme.

Jamais il ne l'avait revu depuis le jour où il l'avait laissé au cœur de la forêt interdite, lui faisant promettre de ne pas se joindre à un combat qui n'était pas le sien. Le jeune avait pesté contre cet ordre, mais avait consenti à obéir.

Neuf années étaient passées, pourtant il y a quelques jours un hibou l'avait retrouvé lui pour lui remettre cette bien étrange missive.

Pourquoi maintenant, et pourquoi spécialement aujourd'hui ?

L'homme avait maintenant presque atteint le bout du passage secret qui débouchait près des appartements des Serpentard.

Le tableau s'effaça pour le laisser passer, il était là en ces lieux qu'il avait si longtemps hantés pour la plus grande terreur de certains étudiants du collège.

Absorbé par ses souvenirs, il ne l'entendit pas s'approché de lui. Ces petits pieds nus sur le sol froid des cachots claquaient dans une insouciante course.

Bang !

Quelques chose venait de le percuter à grande vitesse, tout d'abord surpris il se ressaisit pointant à présent sa baguette sur…

Mais sur quoi ?

Il ne voyait rien qui ait pu le heurter, quand une petite voix ce fit entendre.

« Dis t'es qui toi ? »

Une petite chose avec des cheveux si blonds qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs attira son attention en tirant sur sa robe.

« Hé ! T'es sourd monsieur ? J'ai dit t'es qui ? »

Une enfant ! Il avait été effrayé par une enfant pas plus haute que trois pommes, mais par l'enfer que faisait une enfant de cet age à errer dans ces couloirs à une heure pareille. A qui pouvait bien être cette petite chose impertinente qui semblait la défier avec ce regard chocolat.

« Bah ! Si tu veux pas me parler, j'appelle Rusard nah ! »

Il n'en revenait pas cet petite peste le menaçait !

« Mademoiselle, je crois que ce serait à vous de bien vouloir vous présenter, vos parents ne vous ont-ils pas appris le respect ! »

L'enfant pris une mine renfrognée, il craint un instant qu'elle ne s'effondre en larme, mais à sa grande surprise il vit un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur son visage.

« T'es vraiment pas marrant monsieur. Je suis sure que papa va pas aimer parce que tu es méchant avec moi. »

La tête haute comme si elle était le ministre de la magie en personne, elle se dirigea vers son ancien classe de potion.

Perplexe l'homme la suivie un instant du regard avant de réaliser que cette enfant allait probablement donner l'alerte. D'un pas rapide, il tenta de la rattraper quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit.

La panique commençait à le gagner quand la petite voix claironna.

« Papa ! Un vilain monsieur veut pas me dire comment il s'appelle. »

Ça y est il allait être découvert avant même d'avoir pu le revoir, maudite soit cette enfant !

« Que dis-tu là Lucy ? Un monsieur que tu ne connais pas ce serait montré méchant avec toi ? »

« Vi ! En plus il est même pas beau, on dirait un corbeau. »

Le jeune père sourit devant la description de cet inconnu.

« Professeur ? Est-ce vous ? »

Cette voix, non il ne rêvait pas, bien que plus mature, elle était bien celle de son protégé. Son cœur semblait s'emplir d'une joie qui lui avait été si longtemps refusée. Il était bien là comme il le lui avait écrit, ainsi c'était bien lui le nouveau maître de potion.

Il s'approcha doucement craignant que ce ne soit encore qu'un rêve.

Non ce n'était pas un rêve ! Drago se tenait là devant lui et cette petite impertinente n'était autre que sa fille.

« Drago ! Par Merlin, si je m'étais attendu à te voir un jour ici maître des cachots ! »

« C'est pourtant dans l'ordre des chose mon cher parrain. » répondit-il lui faisant une chaleureuse accolade.

« Je vois que tu me réservais une autre surprise ! »

« Oui, il semble que tu ais déjà fait connaissance avec Lucy. Allez ma petite lumière sois gentille avec le professeur Rogue.

Montre lui les bonnes manières des Malfoy. »

« Euh ! Je ne voudrais pas me montrer grossier Drago, mais je crois que notre jeune demoiselle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup. »

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir vu les parents qu'elle a » S'esclaffa Drago.

« C'est vrai en ce qui concerne le père je reconnais beaucoup de trait commun. Son port de tête et cette moue sont toutes Malfoy, cependant je n'arrive pas à trouver qui peut être la mère de cette demoiselle. »

« Oh ! T'arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Moi c'est LUCY ET PAS DEMOISELLE ! »

« Voyons voir un tempérament volcanique, sa mère ne peut avoir été chez Serpentard, je me trompe ? »

« Vous chauffez professeur, mais je préfère que vous la reconnaissiez vous-même, elle doit nous attendre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. »

Drago remarqua alors que la petite était pieds nus.

« Lucy, combien de fois devra-t-on te dire qu'il n'est pas bon pour une petite fille de se balader ainsi, les sols sont froids tu pourrais prendre froid. » Gronda-t-il d'une voix emplie d'amour.

« Mais pour jouer à cache-cache avec Peeve c'est mieux sans chaussures » Répondit-elle en tirant la langue.

Les deux hommes eurent bien du mal à contenir leur rire.

Rogue repris soudain son sérieux quand il prit conscience que la grande salle devait être pleine à cette heure-ci.

« Drago, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je me présente devant tout le monde après tous ce que j'ai fait. »

« Suivez moi et n'ayez crainte tout va bien se passer. »

Comme si on le conduisait au bûché, Rogue se résigna à suivre son ancien protégé et sa fille.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent devant eux, comme une seule voix toute la salle scanda :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Une banderole lumineuse s'étirait sur toute la largeur de la salle, en lettres d'or on pouvait y lire les prénoms Lucy et Severus.

« Mais… »

« Professeur, nous vous attendions avec impatience. »Dit une jeune femme en s'approchant.

« Bon anniversaire ma puce. Bonjour mon amour. » Dit-elle en embrassant Lucy et Drago.

« Mademoiselle Granger ! »

« Malfoy. Madame Malfoy, professeur. »Dit Drago en souriant.

« … ! Si un jour on m'avait dit ça ! »

« Et oui, professeur » Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son ancien professeur.

« Ben dis donc, ils t'aiment bien papa et maman ! » S'exclama une petite voix.

Rogue sourit à l'enfant, un vrai sourire et non un rictus comme à son habitude, il était heureux. Son protégé et miss-je-sais-tout étaient mariés et parents d'une splendide enfant.

« Dis tu veux être mon papy ? »

« Hein ? »

« Vi mon papy, tu sais mamy Minerva elle est gentille, mais j'ai pas de papy. Tu veux dis ? »

Drago et Hermione guettèrent un signe de leur ancien professeur, celui-ci s'agenouilla près de l'enfant pour lui caresser la joue.

« Quel age as-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Quatre ans et toi ? »

« LUCY ! » S'exclamèrent Hermione et Drago.

Rogue fit un signe de la main signifiant que ce n'était rien .

« Vois-tu Lucy j'ai quarante cinq ans aujourd'hui et je serais très honoré de devenir ton papy. »

Lucy se précipita dans les bras de Rogue qui l'accueillie avec tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'offrir.

« Merci Drago, Merci Hermione, vous venez de m'offrir le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie, mais aussi un avenir enfin heureux. »

**FIN**

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je souhaitais trop faire un beau cadeau à Sévy pour son anniversaire. Une petite fille c'est bien non ?


End file.
